


Storms

by ExtraVictory



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: "Would you Shut up-!" Emi squealed, now growing very flustered indeed. Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: Hope you like it~**

"I talked to the landlord yesterday-" Emi mused, pouring herself a bowl of cereal at the breakfast table. "He said our rent is overdue."

Maou snorted, shaking his head. "We're not behind. _He's_ behind, on his _crack cocaine_ payments-"

Emi glared at Demon king. "He's not a _crackhead_ -!" She hissed, defensively. "He's a _nice_ _man_ -!"

"His _crack dealer_ thinks he's real nice, yeah-" Maou grinned. "Except when he owes money."

Emi sighed, exasperated. "I told you to pay the rent last Tuesday!"

"I _did_." Maou's eyes narrowed, aggravated. After a moment, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, pensively. "I think-"

Emi Flushed, furious. "You know what _I_ think-?! I think I should just let _Alas=Rasmus_ handle all of your responsibilities-!"

"That _does_ sound like an Idea you would have-" Maou cackled. "It fits right in with all your other _ridiculous_ _decisions_ -"

She crossed her Arms, furious. " _At last Alas=Rasmus can count to ten-!"_

A brief moment silence.

"I'm not surprised to see you criminally underestimating someone, that must be a hobby of yours-" Maou smirked. "She can count to twenty five."

"Incredible-!" Emi twitched, smug, after a moment, glowering at him. "That's about as high as _you_ can count too-"

"It's higher than _you_ can count by _twenty five_ though, isn't it-?" Maou fired right back.

_(That night)_

Emi sat, hunched over her diary, sighing, exasperated. Her pen hovered over the last line she'd written, hesitantly.

_Maou forgot to pay the rent, it turns out._ She wrote, brow furrowing, fuming. _I have no idea why I put up with him. That guy is worse than incompetent._

She took a deep breath, thinking of his smiling face, and groaned, when her heart responded by fluttering faintly. She felt heat crawl into her cheeks, setting the pen back to the paper. _For some reason, recently, when I think about Maou..._

She paused, almost unwilling to commit the words to the page. _M_ y _heart starts racing, and I get these weird thoughts…I dream about him, sometimes, And every night, I end up thinking about him before I fall asleep._

Emi held her head, miserable. _It's awful._ She wrote, being perfectly honest.

A moment of silence.

_I think…_ She started to write, aching, agonized.

She never finished that sentence, stowing the diary away under her bed.

_(The next day)_

Maou and Emi wandered, with Alas=Rasmus, through a museum, as the little girl squealed, delighted, running from exhibit to exhibit. After a moment, she paused in front of a T-rex skeleton, awestruck, and pointed up at it, amazed. "Mommy-! Daddy-! _Look_!"

Emi smirked. "Yes, hun. It _does_ look a lot like your father-"

"It has as much meat on it's chest as you, Emi-" Maou fired back, smug. "No, maybe more."

Emi squeaked, glaring over at him, bright red. "Look, sweetheart! This skeleton and your dad have the _same amount of brain_ in their skulls-"

Maou grinned, twitching. " _Fascinating_ to think that this T-rex has the _same number of hearts_ as your mother- "

Alas=Rasmus seemed not to hear them, circling the display, ecstatic.

_(An hour later)_

The Hero and Demon king passed an Exhibit on the science of Liquid water, holding their daughter's hands. The Yesod fragment ran into the hall, thrilled by the huge, colorful posters all around her, explaining the molecular composition of H2o. Nearby, stands with tables had been carefully erected, supporting tiny pools of water, with little water guns and wooden sailboats floating on top.

A small group of parents had congregated around these fixtures, while their children played, laughing, with the boats and spray guns.

Alas=Rasmus ran down to the end of the hall, and Emi turned, grinning, to Maou. "You should check out some of these posters. You might _learn_ something-"

The demon lord laughed. "I'd tell _you_ to do the same, but…given your reading level-"

The little girl had found some room at one of the water tables, and was shooting a tiny sailboat with a water pistol, when Maou and Emi caught up to her. Maou, grinning wickedly, picked up a water gun, and sprayed Emi with it, when nobody was watching but Alas=Rasmus.

"We're in public, Asshole-!" She shrieked, whirling around to glare at him. "You made me _wet_ -!"

Maou shook his head, villainously. "Darling, that's _inappropriate_. Save it for the bedroom-"

All around them, parents gaped and glared, furious. Emi trembled, radiantly red, flushed, and waved her hands desperately; realizing that the other parents thought she was upset because Maou had _aroused her in a public place_. " _No_! No, he…! It's _his_ fault, I'm wet because of _him_ -!"

Alas=Rasmus clapped, delighted, laughing. "Daddy makes mommy so wet-!"

The parents around them glared daggers at Maou and Emi, disbelief and outrage scrawled across their faces, hurriedly dragging their kids away from the table, covering their ears, shaking their heads. "The nerve of these young couples…" One elderly woman sighed, as Emi just gaped, furiously red, at a loss.

She turned to Maou, speechless, bright red, furious. " _You_ -!"

Maou laughed. "Don't blame me just because you get _wet easily_ -"

The parents shuddered and gasped, covering their mouths, glaring back at the Hero and Demon king.

Emi squealed, helplessly, blushing furiously, stomping on his foot.

_(That night)_

Emi drummed her fingers, at a loss, on her desk, rubbing her temples, pen in hand, preparing to write her diary entry for that day.

_Never mind what I said yesterday. I hate Maou._

Silence.

_Maou made a group of parents think he turned me on in public._ She wrote, despondent, groaning as the memory popped up in her mind's eye. _I told them that he made me wet. I'm so stupid._

She sighed, after a moment, frustrated. _Somehow, he's always pulling these stupid stunts. I know his antics should be getting real old by now, but…Somehow, I'm not as mad as I want to be. _

Silence.

_I just wonder what he's thinking…! Does he get some kind of sick pleasure from humiliating me?_

Emi held her head.

_Or…Did he just want to hear me say that he makes me wet?_

Emi flushed, breathing shallowly. _Of course not._ She wrote after a moment, furious with herself. _What would that even…_ She shook her head, desperately, feeling heat in her face.

_(The next morning)_

Emi poked her head into Maou's room, at six forty-five in the morning, slightly annoyed that he wasn't awake yet. "Hey-!" She hissed, peering into the Demon Lord's bedchamber.

Maou was fast asleep, snoring, on his back, on top of the covers. She felt a vein pulse in her forehead. _He's going to be late._

She stepped into his room, hands on her hips, intending to wake him, but when she made it to the side of his bed, her breath caught in her throat.

_M-Maou-?!_ She stared, wide eyed, down at him, as he lay on his bed, snoozing; a massive, bulging erection in his briefs looked like it was threatening to burst through the thin fabric. She flushed, radiantly red, suddenly _very_ aware that she shouldn't be here, and shouldn't be looking at him…

But, _for some reason,_ she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Emi knelt down next to the bed, transfixed, staring at his member, slack-jawed, horrified by its massive size. _N-no…_

She took a deep breath. _No way._

Silence.

She took another deep breath, blood boiling, flushed. _**No way.** That's too big. Comically big, he must…he must be pranking me or something, he…_

_He must have stuffed a huge cucumber in there…or something-_

She reached out, almost unconsciously, to touch his length, telling herself, half-subconsciously, that she was just _verifying_ that it was fake…Of _course_.

_To…to call him out…on…_

She stopped _just in time_ , _**just in time**. _ Emi froze, in place, blood turning to ice in her veins, hand twitching, trembling, in place, hovering in the air, inches from his member.

_Inches_ from his _penis._

The hero wanted to scream, absolutely unwilling to believe that she had _almost_ …That she'd almost…

Emi shivered, breaking out into a cold sweat, rooted to the floor. She couldn't even _speak_ to herself in her mind, she couldn't even think of _words to say_ , to herself…

Given that she'd _almost_ …

She squealed, covering her mouth, blushing furiously, hopping to her feet, making desperately for the door, intent on washing her hands and face, and body, and _probably just doing her whole shower over again, honestly-_

He stirred, slightly, in his sleep, just as she made to walk out the door, and she paused.

A moment later, she glanced back at him, hesitantly. _I…I wonder…_

Emi turned back to the demon lord, slowly, tilting her head. _I wonder who…He's dreaming about?_

She felt furious heat surge into her cheeks, a moment later. _He's having a perverted dream…! He's…He's probably molesting some girl in his mind!_

She took a slow step closer to him, trembling slightly. _I wonder who…?_

Her eyes clouded over. _Chiho? Is it…Chiho…?_

Somehow, she was really _sad_.

Maou stirred again, shifting a bit on the bed.

"Emi…" He mumbled, at last, a moment later, unconsciously.

Silence. Nothing moved.

Emi just stared at him, breathless, speechless, radiantly red.

_Silence._

She squealed, holding her face, knees weak, trembling.

_Agonizing Silence._

**_…H-huh-?!_** She felt the breath leave her chest, after a moment, winded, and her heartbeat raced. _Me-?! It's_ _ **Me**_ _-?!_

Maou turned, slightly, beginning to wake, but she was caught in her racing thoughts, and didn't notice at all.

_He's…_ She screeched internally, horrified, almost triumphantly. **_What a pervert -!_**

The demon king rubbed his eyes, groggy.

_A dream where…I…I'm making him…_ She stared, half terrified, half absorbed, at his dick, still throbbing in his briefs. _Like_ _ **this**_ _…? What am I doing in there?! What Is he_ _ **doing to me-?!**_

Maou stretched, beginning to crack his eyes open, yawning, and Emi squeaked, mortified, suddenly realizing that she was still _wearing her underwear_ , and was _standing in his room, alone, with him, in a thong and lacy bra._

Desperately, Emi lunged towards the bed, intent on grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it, to preserve her modesty, but she tripped, yelping, falling down onto the bed, and her hand closed around something thick and long…

_And warm…?_

"E-Emi…?" She heard Maou's voice, and felt all the blood drain from her face.

Slowly, _slowly_ , she looked up at him, locking eyes with him, as he stared down at her, bewildered, eyebrow rising slowly.

She just opened and closed her mouth, ineffectively, for a moment.

"Emi…" Maou said again, twitching, eyes wide, tilting his head.

She realized her hand was _gripping his manhood_ , _tightly,_ and her face was _in his lap_.

And she was _alone with him_ , in his room, _wearing a thong and a lacy bra._

The _perfect storm_.

Silence. Emi flushed, brilliantly red, speechless, breathless, and just stared at him, gaping, for a moment, before screeching, jumping backwards, to her feet, backpedaling furiously, back hitting the wall. Her knees gave out, she slid down the wall onto her ass, and steam poured, unbridled, from her face, as she wailed quietly, whimpering, thoughts racing, desperate to think of something to say, in vain, unable to look away from his eyes.

Another moment passed in silence, before Maou pointed, speechless, at her chest.

"W-what-?" She whispered, unable to steady her voice.

He didn't answer, and just pointed again. She followed his finger, and line of sight, down to her chest, where her bra had been yanked away, out of place, exposing her left breast and nipple.

Silence.

_"N-NOOO-!"_

_(That night)_

The demon lord sat, completely overwhelmed, on his bed, cradling his head. Passing Emi, in the kitchen, when He'd returned from work, had been a _nightmare_.

A _nightmare._

No, his _whole life_ was a nightmare now…

Suddenly, whenever he thought of her, whenever he saw her, his _heart raced_ , and he couldn't avoid seeing her, exposed, trembling, in his room.

_What the_ _**hell** _ _was she_ _**doing** _ _-?!_

He twitched, struggling to keep his thoughts in line, laying his head back down onto the bed

Struggling to think of the hero the way he usually did.

**Ex-V: Did you have fun?**

**I hope you did <3 **

**As always, consider checking out my Youtube channel, you can find it under the name "Extra Victory"- I'd love to see you there!**

**Please, let me know what you think~  
**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey There! Thank you so much for your time and attention~  
**

_(The next day)_

Maou cursed himself, hand on his temple, unable to get the sight of Emi, half naked, trembling, bright red, _holding his member_ , out of his mind.

He hung his head, devastated, as the memory of seeing her, shivering, breast exposed, in his room, ran through his mind, over and over.

The demon lord tried, _desperately_ , to keep his mind on the job.

_Stop._ He told himself, furious, as he failed to get _that image_ of Emi out of his mind. _Stop._

It _didn't_ stop, and as he stood, helplessly, at the cash register, absorbed in thoughts of the hero, he realized, horrified, that he was almost _painfully_ erect.

_This…This isn't okay…_ He shuddered, horrified, weakly.

Somehow, he felt like he'd had a strange dream involving her, as well…

_(The next day)_

Maou and Emi never locked eyes, they never looked at one another, they never spoke to one another.

They had breakfast together in absolute silence, eyes on their own food, and left for work, separately, in silence. The Demon king caught a glimpse of her, as she tugged her coat on, over her work clothes, and the faint blush in her cheeks was _almost overwhelming_ to see.

_She's beautiful!_ He hissed to himself, outraged.

She _was_ beautiful, he cursed, absolutely horrified. She was _so attractive_ , _what the hell!_

Maou was despondent; Ever since he'd started thinking of the hero in a sexual light, thinking of her as a woman, he hadn't been able to stop, even for a _single second_. He _hadn't_ been able to think of her the way he used to, the way he did before, just the other day…

_(That night)_

Maou couldn't stand it. _This can't go on._

Emi stepped into their living room, poignantly looking _anywhere but at him_ , and picked up a National Geographic from the couch.

In silence, she left again, trembling, blushing faintly. The awkward silence was _terrifying_. The atmosphere between them was _terrifying_.

Maou watched her go, eyes wide, twitching.

_She's gorgeous! What the hell!_

The demon king groaned, when he was alone again, in their apartment, which was _far too small for two people to avoid each other in._

_God damnit!_ He hissed. _Has she always looked like this-?!_

The demon king got to his feet, overwhelmed, miserable, and made to head for the door, hoping a walk might help clear his head. When he stepped out of the living room, he saw Emi, flushed, bright red, standing in the hallway, back to the wall, trembling slightly, holding the magazine to her chest.

They locked eyes, disbelieving, for a second, in absolute silence.

Emi shrieked, quietly, taking off down the hall, into her room, slamming the door.

Maou just stared, for a moment, silently, weakly, before laughing, lamely.

_What's happening?_

He left, speechless, pulling his shoes on, making his way out into the night.

The demon king was determined not to Think of Emi, as he stalked the city streets, trying to focus on the cars whizzing past him, on the lady with the red umbrella under her arm, on the tiny dog an elderly man was walking nearby…

Instead, he was thinking of the Hero.

**_What_ ** _was she_ _**doing** _ _in my_ _**room** _ _-?_

He stared up, listlessly, into the heavens, at the stars.

_What was she doing_ _**holding my dick-!?** _

Silence. Maou walked on, until he found a bridge with a nice view, and stopped there for a moment, looking out over the water passing beneath him.

_Was it…Some kind of mistake? Some kind of Accident?_ He wondered, listlessly.

_Did she…Did she fall?_

_Fall, and land with her hand on my dick?_

_In a thong and lace bra?_ He considered this, hesitantly, for a moment, before laughing, mirthlessly.

_Of course not._ He shook his head, half-lamely. _Of course not! What is this, a romantic comedy-?!_

He felt a cool breeze blow past, and sighed.

_That means…_

_That means she did it on purpose._

The demon king felt his heartbeat begin to race. _She did it intentionally,_ he realized, and this stunned him for a moment. Maou couldn't tell whether this revelation was frightening him or exciting him. _She meant to do it._

Maou couldn't help it, he was thinking about the hero, he had done _nothing but think about the hero_ for what felt like every waking moment since he'd woken up two days ago.

He groaned, realizing that he was visualizing what life would be like if he and Emi were…a _couple_.

He tried, desperately, to suppress his thoughts, to think about anything else, and turned away, shaking his head, furiously. Maou looked over at the other side of the road, hoping to find something that would hold his attention, even for a moment…Anything, _something_ , something to distract him from having romantic, sexual thoughts.

The demon king's eyes came to rest on a young couple, maybe in their early twenties, walking together, holding hands, laughing together, cheerfully.

He felt his heart slam in his chest, and his pulse accelerate. He laughed, mirthlessly, as the couple leaned towards each other, kissing passionately.

_What the fuck._

Silence. Maou turned away, looking back out over the water, as frigid wind blew past him.

_She did it intentionally…_ He thought, and he saw himself, walking with Emi, in the cool night breeze, holding hands.

He started to chase the thought away, furiously, but, after a moment, he gave in, and was thinking about _holding_ her, drawing her _close_ to him, kissing her.

The Demon lord's head plopped down onto the railing. He cursed himself, her, the sun, moon and stars, helplessly.

Silence.

Maou walked home, slowly at first, taking small steps. _She did that on purpose. Why?_

He grinned, slightly, in spite of himself. _Come on._

_You can draw your own conclusions…Why_ _**else** _ _would she do something like that?_

The king of hell approached his front door, stopping, frozen in place, realizing that Emilia was inside. The thought of seeing her was so surreal, the thought of what she had done the other day was _so surreal._

Maou unlocked the door, thinking of the couple he'd seen, walking together, kissing.

_Emilia wants…She wants something_ _**like that** _ _. She wants us to be in_ _**that kind** _ _of relationship._

He stepped in through the door. "I'm home-!" He called out to her, hesitantly.

"I don't care-!" She snapped, from somewhere in the living room, voice trembling slightly.

He grinned to himself, setting his shoes by the door. _Some things never change, I guess._

_(Three days later)_

Slowly, slowly, things had begun to return to normal between Maou and Emi. They were talking again, arguing again, fighting bitterly again, and the demon lord was _greatly_ relieved.

As Emi slammed the front door shut, heading to work, Maou sighed, leaning back in his chair, surveying the kitchen, silently.

_So, I'm attracted to her._ He concluded, after a moment, sighing. _That's…That's probably fine._

He drummed his fingers on the table, thinking, again, about the morning he had woken up to find her holding his manhood. _If she likes me…_

_And I like her…Nothing changes._

He grinned, slowly, shakily, considering this new development. _Exactly. Nothing changes!_

_The status quo won't change. It's just like before, it's just like…It's as if we still both hate each other!_

Maou laughed, disbelieving, incredibly relieved. _Thank god!_

He stood up, suddenly extremely cheerful. _The status quo won't change. We can go on, forever, like this, if necessary!_

The demon lord made for the shower, checking the clock on the stove.

_(That night)_

Maou sat, bored, on the couch in the living room, flipping disinterestedly through the channels on the television. A moment later, he turned, eyebrow rising, towards the grandfather clock at one end of the room.

_Eleven thirty?_ Maou frowned, slightly. _Emi's not home yet…_

The demon king groaned, shaking his head. _No! No. We don't care. She doesn't care where I am, and I don't care where she is._

Even so, his foot began to tap, impatiently, on the floor, a moment later. He changed the channel again, a bit frustrated. _She doesn't care where I am, and I don't care where she is. That's part of the status quo._

_Stop this!_ He hissed, aggravated, when he realized he _did_ care where she was. _The whole point was that the status quo doesn't change…! If…if we both…_

The front door opened, and shut again. Maou grinned, and realized he had to suppress the urge to say "Finally-!"

Maou cursed himself.

Emi wandered into the room, sweaty, wearing a tracksuit, towel draped over one shoulder.

Maou stared at her, eyes wide, for a moment. She looked exhausted, and…Her _scent_ reached him, filling his perception, and he was horrified to realize that it was _insanely_ enticing.

Maou twitched, tilting his head a bit.

_Okay…Alright. Play it cool. The status quo can't change…_

"You need a shower, Emilia. What kind of hero smells like a locker room-?"

Emi growled, glaring at him. "The kind that _actually exerts herself_ , instead of sitting at home watching Pimp my Ride-!" She snapped back, flushed, pointing at the MTv show blaring on the television. "I'm trying to stay in shape, dickhead! So I'll be ready, if something bad happens, and I have to save-"

"The only thing you need to _save_ is a stick of deodorant, from the clutches of a 7-11." Maou grinned, standing up, getting in her face, jabbing her in the chest with his finger. "Go pick one up, rescue it, and rescue _me_ while you're at it by putting some on while you're there. What's wrong with you-?"

"Your face-! I should sue you for emotional distress, I can't believe I have to see you every day-" She squeaked, flushed, smacking him with her sweaty towel. Maou twitched, peeling the damp fabric off his face, after a moment, overwhelmed by desire, as her scent filled his nostrils. He was painfully aware of a hard on straining his jeans, as he struggled to keep himself in line, stepping _even closer_ to her, backing her into a wall.

"Go _now_. Forget the 7-11, you need _weapons-grade_ body wash-" He set his arms on either side of her, unable to control his actions, trapping her, as she trembled, bright red, slightly shaken, and he leaned into her, setting their faces just inches apart. "Head straight for the nearest _biochemical spill cleanup facility,_ tell them you need to be sterilized from a _safe distance_ , make sure they remember to wear _hazmat suits_ -"

He trailed off, as her scent began to overwhelm him. She just stared at him, flushed bright red, blushing furiously, eyes narrowing, suspiciously, after a moment. "If…If I smell so _awful_ , why are you getting _so close_ to me-?"

Maou's blood ran cold.

**Ex-V: Was it fun? Did you have a good time?**

**Let me know if you like it, and catch me here, or on my Youtube Channel, @Extra Victory if you're interested in Shipping, fictional couples, anime and manga, video games, and whatnot! I just uploaded part 3 of my video series analyzing every detail of Jellal and Erza's relationship from Fairy Tail, and I'm doing Maou and Emilia next~  
**

**See yall in the next chapter!**

 


End file.
